


Nothing Will Ruin Us

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: the reader has anxiety and Newt comforts them





	Nothing Will Ruin Us

You were curled in a ball, crying your eyes out and hugging a Niffler to your chest when Newt found you. Your anxiety had gotten the better of you after you had had a fight with him earlier in the day. You had been a nervous wreck since and actually couldn't even remember what the fight had been about. You were so sure that would be the last straw and Newt would leave you. Newt was going to feed the mooncalves, when he heard your sniffles. "Y/N. What's wrong?", he said, sitting beside you and scooping you into his arms. "I just... after the fight...I thought would.... I was anxious... I thought you would leave me." "Of course, I wouldn't Y/N. It was just a small fight over whether to give the Niffler a coin to play with or not, it wasn't going to ruin our relationship. I promise, nothing is too big for us to handle together. Especially not fights over this little guy", Newt laughed, tickling the Niffler. "I love you and nothing's going to change that Y/N", he said, kissing the top of your head


End file.
